Carriers of the Triforce
by CandeeVictoria
Summary: Zelda gets possessed by a witch and tries to kill Link and Ganondorf.
1. Author's Note

Title: Carriers of the Triforce  
  
Author: BloodBiter461  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I guess I'll have to say it...I do not own Zelda. All the characters that are Zelda related and such belong to Nintendo. This is a story by Zelda, penname BloodBiter461, or I to be precise. All the characters, I may point out, I have listed above are not my own and I'm sure never will be. The original characters such as Morgana, Kevlon, Sereno, and Amery Casswell are mine. Thank you.  
  
Genre: Action Adventure/Mystery  
  
Rated R for brief descriptions of violence and sexual humor. Violence meaning sword and 'power' fighting. Sexual humor meaning just as I said it...sexual humor. Also point that it some content may be disturbing to some younger readers. Read at your own risk.  
  
Author's Opening Notes: This is my first fan fiction I am sending to FanFiction.net. Although I have a long way to go until it's finished, I'm trying the best I can to keep you interested until then, because I'm sure you'll love the ending. May I advise you and say that this story is very confusing if you don't pay attention to EVERY detail of the story. Let's say, for example, you skip the prologue. First off, you'll miss a very important part of the story. And second, you'll become very confused when you read on later. So I strongly advise you to pay attention to all details. If you don't, you'll make reading this story very difficult. Because this, may I just say, is one of the most very complicated if not advanced story I have ever written. It didn't take me long to come up with the story, that's just the beauty of it!  
  
Third Person POV.... 


	2. Prologue

Prologue—Fifty, Sixty Years Before  
  
Prologue 1968  
  
Amery Casswell spread her two palms a couple of inches from each other and closed her eyes. She muttered a spell and a large, yellow power ball formed in between her hands. She opened her eyes and hurled it at the evil incarnation, Morgana. The power ball hit her square in the chest and she flew far back, screaming in agonizing pain.  
  
Sereno ran over to Morgana's still body. She was still breathing, but barely alive. He raised his hands a couple of feet above her body, fingers pointed down and closed his eyes also and muttered his spell. Rays of bright light shot out from his fingers and wrapped themselves around Morgana's body. He kept the rays focused on her and turned his head to Amery and another witness to this fight, Kevlon.  
  
"I'm holding her down with my power," he said, having to scream over the violent scourge from his rays, "Quickly destroy the key while I have her in my clutches."  
  
Kevlon nodded and turned to Amery. He placed his hand on her heart and closed his eyes. Immediately his muscles tightened as he felt a vibrant wave of power emerge from his body. Amery felt the wave enter her and kept herself from showing signs of pain. And to do this, she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tightly. They stood that way for about a minute until Amery felt a sharp pain, like a needle snapping, cut through her chest. Kevlon's power wave suddenly stopped and he flew back from the sudden impact, along with Amery, who flew the other way. They landed with a giant thump on the floor. Kevlon scrambled to sit up.  
  
"I destroyed the key!" he said and Sereno nodded. He stopped spraying rays from his fingers, "Quick, the both of you destroy her! Seal her into the Summerland!"  
  
Amery and Kevlon nodded and got up from the ground. They ran to Morgana's body and placed their hands on her temples, "Cavelon, Samerey, valley to and fret. Send this witch to Summerland...send her and forget," they screamed. And suddenly Morgana disappeared. Amery and Kevlon sighed with relief, finally done with this evil incarnation. Then hugged each other tightly and cried tears of happiness. Meanwhile, Sereno was watching them with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Ok...we've destroyed her, we sent her back to the Summerland," he said, "And just because I've spend such a long with you without attacking you, don't take it like I still don't hate you. I still have the Triforce of Power and I'd like to go back to Gerudo Valley...if that's ok with you."  
  
Kevlon tilted his head up from Amery to look at Sereno in his eyes, "Thank you, Sereno. We couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"Yeah-yeah," he said, starting to walk away, "I only did it because I didn't want to see you two fail. Just because I'm a huge villain doesn't mean I want Hyrule destroyed," he looked back and saw that Kevlon had gone back to hugging Amery. He mumbled to himself, "Why did I help them? They're my biggest enemies. They love each other more dearly than they love their own lives," he glared at his left hand, which had a glowing triangle on it, "As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand."  
  
And then he dropped to the ground, dead.  
  
Amery dropped dead too.  
  
And soon after...it was Kevlon.  
  
Author's Ending Notes: That was confusing, wasn't it? Pay attention to all the characters and details mentioned in this short chapter. I know it's a pain to read it now and it has nothing whatsoever to do with Zelda, but believe me, you gather more information more fluidly and clearly as you read on with this story. I promise. Please RR...and no flames please because not to brag about myself but...I truly think it's an interesting and catching tale if you learn to like it. 


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One—One Day, A Kokiri, Another...A Knight  
  
Chapter One 1999  
  
Zelda looked at Link, "Link, we're just friends...remember that," she said to him. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know that, princess," he said, "I'm only doing this favor to you because you asked me. Ok?"  
  
She nodded also, "Just wanting to make sure," she said, "This favor I'm asking you will put us on the wrong spot."  
  
"You know it," he said, finally reaching the stairwell, "You ready, Zelda?"  
  
"Yep," she said and he took his hand, "Once we walk down these stairs...people will think we go out. I'll explain to them later about the favor."  
  
"Okay, then," he said, "Here we go," he took hold of the rail and gracefully walked down the stairs, holding tightly to Zelda's hand, who held just as tightly. They entered the ballroom, with all the guards and important attendants of Hyrule staring at them. Immediately whispers echoed the room and that made Zelda and Link instantly nervous.  
  
"Only friends...only friends," Zelda said to Link.  
  
"You said it," he said back, "Only friends...nothing more...nothing less."  
  
Link walked Zelda up to the stage and sat her down on her thrown. Then he bowed, just as Zelda told him to do, and walked off the stage and joined the rest of the on-looking crowd. He smiled nervously as the king stood up.  
  
"Am proud of all you who are invited here tonight," he began, "And you all should be proud of yourselves. For a night like this...is going to be a night to remember. I'm about to tell you a story that concerns someone who is now not only closer to Hyrule, but to my darling daughter, Zelda," he smiled at his daughter, "An evil man named Ganondorf attack our beautiful land of Hyrule, destroying it...causing havoc to it. All hope was lost to me. I knew we weren't going to withstand the evil incarnation's power, for he held the Triforce of Power. But, finally, when we all were about to give up...a young boy named Link came into our lives. He fought, waged any battle to save his land and destroyed Ganondorf and sealed him away in the depths of the Evil Realm. My daughter sent Link back to his original time, vowing never to speak of that day again. But she finally revealed the tale to us...about the miraculous young man who saved our kingdom. Link...come forth."  
  
Link nervously walked back up the stage to the king, who took a sword from one of the guards at his side.  
  
"Kneel, Sir Link," he said and Link kneeled on one knee and bowed his head. The king dubbed him and then said, "Arise, Sir Link. Arise as the knight you are," Link slowly got to his feet and the king handed him the sword. He took the sword and swung it, "Let the party begin!"  
  
Zelda took Link by his hand and dragged him out of the ballroom, "Come one...follow me," she said to him. She ran up the large flight of stairs with him until she reached the armory. Link's eyes bulged out as he stared at the many weapons aligning the shelves. He saw different types of armor, swords, shields, and bows and arrows aligning the walls. He gasped in surprise.  
  
"Is this all for me?" he said, surprised he could get sound coming out from his mouth.  
  
Zelda giggled, "Not all of it...but you're allowed to use whatever you want," she said, "Of course...you have to have a good reason to use them."  
  
Link smiled, "They're beautiful."  
  
"Well, I figured I'd show it to you since you'll be living here for quite some time," she said, "You want me to show you to your room?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Come on, then," she said, "I put your room right next to the armory," she ran to the room across the hall, with Link following her. She reached within her large dress pocket and pulled out a key, "Keep the key, you're responsible if you lose it to replace it. But of course, I can let it slip and I'll pay for it if you do."  
  
Link smiled and stared at the key, "Thank you, princess," he said. He pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it. Then he pushed open the door to reveal his room. It was definitely bigger than his room back at Kokiri Forest, "How am I going to get all my belongings here?"  
  
"I sent two guards to get all your stuff," Zelda said, "You should have your stuff by tomorrow morning. Besides...all you need is your clothes, right?"  
  
He shook his head, "I have books and pictures that I want here too."  
  
Zelda sat down on the chair that was next to his desk, "Well, they'll bring what they can here and if you still need something you can go and get it tomorrow."  
  
"Will you be able to come?"  
  
"Nah, I can't," she said, swing her feet on the chair, "Father won't let me out on my own yet. Says 'I'm not old enough to watch myself.'" She rolled her eyes. Link laughed.  
  
"But you're thirteen. You're old enough now to make your own decisions."  
  
"That's exactly what I told him," she said, "But you know my father...always to busy to talk and listen to me. He doesn't even listen to his mother anymore!"  
  
"Well, he's, don't forget, king of Hyrule and has the right to do whatever he wants."  
  
She smiled, "I know that. And he does do whatever he wants. I mean he's not a tyrant or something like that...but sometimes he goes just a little too far."  
  
Link smiled back, "Like what?"  
  
She thought for a moment, "Well, let's see...oh, remember that meeting that father had to go with Impa. The one that took so long, I snuck out of the castle to come to your house?" Link nodded, "Well, I heard from Impa that at the meeting, father got bored so he took off his shoes and got drunk."  
  
Link's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"  
  
She nodded, "Yep...how I wish I was there to see him. It's pretty funny when father gets drunk," she laughed a little.  
  
"Oh, that would have been a scene!" Link laughed too. The door to the room swung open and they both turned their heads to see Impa, with her hands on her hips and with an angry expression on. Zelda put on an innocent look.  
  
"Hey, Impa," she said sweetly, waving, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Impa didn't buy the sweetness Zelda was giving, "The question is...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I...uh...I figured it would be nice if I showed Link around," Zelda replied, "Besides, we both got pretty bored at that party."  
  
"What do you mean bored?"  
  
"I mean there's nothing to do," Zelda said, putting on an annoyed expression, "There's all these adults there and all they talk about is their old cats and weak ankles."  
  
Link butted in, "Yeah, what she said. This party was supposed to be in my honor and all they do is stuff their faces with shrimp and get drunk. So Zelda was showing me the armory and things like that."  
  
Impa sighed, "Well, I just wanted to make sure you two were all right," she said, "I mean, you both are thirteen and who knows what thirteen Hylians are doing these days."  
  
Zelda put on and disgusted face, "Ewww! Stop it! Link and I aren't like that! We're only friends."  
  
Impa nodded, "No grudges held," she said, "I was actually afraid coming in this room. I thought when I would swing open the door I'd see you two..." she paused, "Well, anyway. You two can continue talking."  
  
"Actually, Impa," said Zelda, "I'd like to go to bed now. I mean all this getting ready for the party had been going on since two in the morning. I'm a little tired. I think it would be better if I just went to bed."  
  
Link nodded and stood up, "I'm tired too. I think I'll just take a rest too."  
  
Impa nodded, "Just fine by me..." she said, smiling, "Just don't share the bed."  
  
Zelda got up from the chair and gave Impa a little push, "Ew, Impa...you're just the grossest thing."  
  
Author's Notes: As you see, you've first hand and visually experienced the type of sexual humor I have been talking about. No matter how serious any of my stories may be, I always find the right spot to place a good laugh in. And you'll see what I mean later on in the story. I know this chapter doesn't tell much, but nextly (is that even a word?) in the following chapter, I guarantee it will come clear about what the story is mostly going to be about. Please RR...and no flames please. 


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two—A Weird Foretelling  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Zelda and Link were in the kitchen, cutting bread for dinner. They were both going on fine until Link accidentally cut his finger with the knife. He stumbled backwards, looking at the deep cut. Zelda ran over to him to see his cut and she rubbed it with her cold fingers. He backed away and ran to go tend to his wound.  
  
Link was running around the castle, trying to catch Zelda in a game of tag. But she was too fast for him. Pretty fast for a girl. She ran into Link's bedroom and jumped into the closet. She held the door closed with both hands pulling on the knob. Link tried to open the door by pulling the other way on the knob, thinking he was stronger. And he did, eventually, but he only opened it halfway. Then Zelda pulled it closed again. Link playfully still tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
Finally, after five minutes of pulling on the door, he managed to get it open. He expected Zelda to run out, trying not to get tagged by Link, but she only faced her back towards him, staring down at her arm.  
  
"Zelda...what's the matter?" he said, a little concerned. She turned around and showed him her arm. It was completely saturated with blood.  
  
"I don't know what I did," she said, "I didn't even cut it."  
  
"All the parts of the dream are coming true," Link said to Zelda. Zelda nodded.  
  
"We've been trying to get it to stop..." she said, "but now I see no matter what we do, we can't stop my prophecy from coming true. It'll come by naturally, without us even knowing it," tears developed in her eyes, "But I don't want it to end the way I think it will."  
  
Link hugged her, "Don't worry Zelda. At least we'll die together and not alone."  
  
Zelda tried to curl in a ball, trying to block out her fears. This was it...this was the end for her. She looked at the woman with the blonde hair, with a knife in her hand. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Link!" she screamed. Someone had to of heard that.  
  
"Fool," said the woman and the raised the knife and deeply and cleanly slashed Zelda's shoulder. She screamed out in pain as she felt all her blood spray out in a heap. Link finally reached the kitchen and stared into the eyes of the woman.  
  
"Morgana!" he screamed and he charged at her. But the woman did not fear him at all. She only stuck her knife out and plunged it into his stomach. He stopped dead in the air, his mouth agape and his eyes widened with fear. The woman tilted the blade upwards, listening to the crackling of Link's bones and the sickening sound of skin and organs twisting. His blood spilled out onto her knife...onto her gnarled hand. She laughed hideously and she yanked the knife from Link's body. He fell to the ground, next to Zelda, who looked at him with weak eyes.  
  
"Link..." she said, "Please...take my hand...we'll die together..."  
  
Link slowly took her hand and squeezed it the best he could. His eyes slowly closed, followed by Zelda's. And the woman with the blonde hair laughed wildly, knowing all too well she had already won.  
  
Author's Notes: Now this chapter is really starting to catch your attention, isn't it? The next chapter you are about to read was originally a part of this chapter. But then I saw that by instead of putting it into one long chapter, I'll put it into two short chapters instead. That way...it'll catch your attention more than just reading both of them together. And you know I'm right...don't you? You know you'd like to read the rest. So please RR...and no flames please. 


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three—A Weird Foretelling, Now An Unfortunate Premonition  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Zelda shot up from her bed. She breathed deep and hard. It was only a dream...it was only a dream. It wasn't real. Everything...the bleeding, the woman with the yellow hair, she was a dream too. The cut from the knife...Zelda's bleeding arm...Link hugging her was all a dream. She closed her eyes and calmed herself.  
  
The sun's rays streamed in through the open window and filled the room with brightness. She squinted at the light and got up from her bed, swinging back her covers. She had to tell Link the dream. Just in case this was a premonition.  
  
She quickly slipped on her robe and slippers and ran to Link's room down the hall. She peered into the keyhole, just to see if he was asleep. He had just got up from his bed and was starting to the closet. Just as his hand brushed against the doorknob, Zelda burst into the room, which startled Link so much, he pulled hard onto the door, snapping the door off the hinges.  
  
"Don't scare me like that," he said. Then he noticed something about Zelda. Her robe had fallen off because she had been running so fast and the nightgown she was wearing was skimpy and a little too revealing. He turned away, "Um...Zelda...I didn't need to see that."  
  
Zelda walked up to him anyway, not caring about anything right now except telling him, "Link, this is serious. I need to talk to you about something," before Link can ask what, she said it right away, "I think I just foresaw our deaths."  
  
Link's eyes widened, "What? You foresaw our deaths? Where?"  
  
"In a dream. And didn't technically see it, I'm not one hundred percent sure. I said I think I might have seen it."  
  
"A premonition of some sort?"  
  
She nodded, "But there were few parts before I see the deaths. Listen," she said, "I see you yourself with a knife...not seriously...but enough to make you bleed. Then I see myself looking at my arm, it's covered in my blood, but I didn't cut myself. Then I see us hug, saying something...but I don't quite remember. And...and then I see us bleeding on the floor, dying, our hands clutching," she chewed her bottom lip as she watched Link ponder at the dream.  
  
"Well, no doubt it was premonition," he said, finally gathering some thought, "If it keeps flashing things at you like that, then it has to be. Did you see anything else, I mean...was anyone else in the dream? Impa, maybe?"  
  
She closed her eyes in thought, "No...not one person...except..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She stood there, "I don't know who the woman was. She was a young woman, looked about thirty and she long, blonde hair and dark green eyes. She's the one who murdered us. The one who...attacked me with the knife."  
  
"A knife?" Link sounded angry, "Not anyone will lay a knife on you!"  
  
Zelda looked down, "But Link...it's because I got slashed with a knife is what killed you also. You were trying to avenge me."  
  
Link nodded, "This is one weird premonition," he thought for a moment, "Was there anything else abnormal in the dream?"  
  
Zelda closed her eyes again, trying to think clearly, "No...not that I recall," she said slowly, opening her eyes, "But I bet if we pay close attention to our surroundings, I'm bound to remember something."  
  
Link sat down on his bed, "Do you think we should tell anyone about this?"  
  
Zelda shook her head, "No," she said, "Not at the time. Let's just wait."  
  
"Wait for what?" said Link, raising his one eyebrow, "Wait until it's too late for anything? Wait until we're dead? This can happen at anytime. It can happen right now."  
  
"We'll know when it's close to happening," she said, sitting down right next to him, "We'll know because the three quick visions before the actual death with happen first," she counted them off her fingers, "First...you'll cut yourself, second...I'll have bleeding arm, and third...we'll hug after some touching little discussion," she rolled her eyes, "Don't you ever pay attention to anything?"  
  
He shrugged, "Maybe...maybe not," he put on his nervous face again, "Ok...now, Zelda...can you...um...maybe get dressed now? I mean...your nightgown shows a little too much."  
  
Zelda looked down at herself, embarrassed, "Um...excuse me...I didn't mean to," she smiled shyly, "I'll put something more appropriate on," she smiled at him and got up from the bed. She walked out of his room, picking up her robe where she had dropped it. Impa came walking down the hall and stopped in front of Zelda. She looked at what Zelda was wearing and gasped.  
  
"Zelda! I thought you said you were sleeping in your own bed!" she screamed.  
  
Zelda gave her an annoyed look, "I did sleep in my own bed."  
  
"Then why are you walking out of Link's room?" she said, "And with hardly anything on?"  
  
Zelda gave no signs whatsoever of being guilty, "I came here just now to tell Link of a dream."  
  
"A premonition, maybe?"  
  
"Not a premonition," she lied, "I said DREAM! Only a dream," she glared at Impa.  
  
"Well, don't give me any tones anymore, you hear?" Impa said crossly. She began to walk away from Zelda, but halfway down the hallway, she turned around and yelled, "And get dressed, will ya? There are men in living in this castle, for goddess' sake!"  
  
Author Notes: I pray you've seen the next line of sexual humor again, right? I try not to put in too much...or it makes me look bad. That's as much as I will put in this story for a while. Now you've learned and almost developed around the main proportion and climax of the story. Believe me...you'll get a real shock fairly soon. RR...and no flames please. 


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four—A Cut In The Kitchen  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Zelda dressed herself into one of her oldest dresses. It was the same dress she wore when Link had defeated Ganon three years ago. She was surprised she could still fit in it. She was sure it would feel too small. But to her surprise, she fit perfectly in it. A slender fit! She admired herself in the mirror and smiled.  
  
"I hope Link will like this," she said to herself, her smile getting wider, "I know I promised him we were only friends but I lied to him," she said, "I know it's bad to lie to your one true love but in this case, I truly think he believes we're only friends."  
  
She combed out her hair and quickly slipped on her shoes. She took one last glance at the mirror and walked out of her room. Breakfast was about to be served, judging by the thick aroma of bacon and eggs. She was sure Link would be there too, all the service guards were invited to breakfast. She walked downstairs to the dinning hall and found the only Link sitting at the table. He looked up at her and smiled. Zelda smiled back.  
  
"Nobody's here yet?" she asked him, taking her seat next to him.  
  
"Nope," he said, shaking his head, "Impa said she has some things to take care of. I heard one of the employees in the kitchen got in a fight and I think one's gonna get fired. Not a lot of people I'm sure will be coming today."  
  
"How about father?"  
  
"Oh, he'll be here," he said, "Once he heard about the fight he said he has to go but he also said he'll be back in time for breakfast. So he should be coming pretty soon," he looked at what Zelda was wearing, "Interesting dress."  
  
She smiled again, "You remember the last time I wore it?"  
  
He nodded, "Of course I remember," he said, "You were wearing it that day I defeated Ganon, weren't you?"  
  
Her face lit up, "I can't believe you remembered! I thought you've forgotten."  
  
Link put on a pathetic face, "How could I forget a day like that? That was the day when..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He blushed a little, "Let's not talk about it anymore. Enough about you...let's talk about me!" he smiled cutely.  
  
Zelda smiled playfully and nudged him a little, "You're predictable!" she laughed a little as her father stepped into the room. He had a smug expression on, "Oh, hello, father."  
  
"Hello, Zelda," he said, taking his seat.  
  
"How'd everything go?" asked Link.  
  
The king sighed in a stressful way, "People these days..." he muttered, "Don't know why they always have to fight!"  
  
"You mean that fight in the kitchen this morning," asked Link, leaning on his hand.  
  
"Oh, of course! Eggs...pickle juice...tomato sauce splattered all over the kitchen. If they wanted to fight at least find someplace where there wouldn't be so much mess."  
  
"What did you do, father?" Zelda asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Fired them both!" he answered, "Grown men shouldn't be acting in such a way. Even my own daughter doesn't do that...and she's a brat!"  
  
Link laughed, "You're right, sire," he said, "The brat of the family."  
  
Zelda was hurt but she took it very well. She softly shoved Link, "I can't believe you! Father...do you really think I'm that much of a brat?"  
  
But the king didn't answer, "What's for breakfast, anyway?" Link and Zelda both shrugged, "Well, I like surprises anyway. Let's see...I smell bacon and eggs. Everything else is like a blur."  
  
Link sat up straight in his chair, "Impa said we'll be getting bacon and sausage omelets with cheese. I believe she said we'll have a alternate choice of home fries."  
  
The king licked his lips, "That sounds really good, doesn't it, Zelda?"  
  
Zelda shook her head, because she knew he was teasing her, "I'm allergic to home fries...you know that, don't you, father? And the cooks should too!"  
  
"Oh...we have a picky Zelda, here," the king hooted, "Picky...picky...picky...Zelda," he teased.  
  
Zelda blushed, "Would you rather me covered in spots?" Link laughed hard when she said that, "What? I get itchy spots if I eat home fries. And it's not funny then when I touch you and you get the spots also," she glared at him. He stopped laughing.  
  
"Ok...you win this time..." Link said, "But next time don't expect me to go on easily."  
  
Zelda nodded and stood up, "I'm gonna see what's taking them so long," she said as she began to walk out, "Link, why don't you come with me?"  
  
Link nodded and then looked at the king, "Is that alright with you?"  
  
The king shrugged, "Fine by me! Just don't ruin my breakfast!" he laughed. Link smiled and followed Zelda to the kitchen. All lot of the cooks were running along the various stoves and sinks, rushing to get something done. One of the cooks looked at Zelda and put on a frightened look.  
  
"Oh, Gods!" she screamed to the other cooks, "The princess is here."  
  
Zelda raised one eyebrow, "So?" she asked.  
  
"Please don't fire us!" another one screamed, "We're going as fast as we can! The cooks your father fired were the fastest cooks! We're don't have as much speed as usual now."  
  
Zelda shook her head, "I'm not gonna fire you! I was just seeing what's the big hold up. Is there something we can help you with?"  
  
"Actually there is," said the cook. She nodded at Link, "Here, you cut the food on that cutting board and Zelda can watch the bacon. But try not to let it burn. And young man, I want the tomatoes cut as thick as your smallest finger."  
  
Link smiled, "No problem," he said. He walked over to the cutting board and took up a knife. He reached for the onions and chopped it up quick and easily. Zelda walked over to a big stove and began to turn the bacon. One of the cooks wiped the sweat from her eyebrows.  
  
"And we're getting all worked up about getting fired," she said, smiling.  
  
"We should be on the kitchen staff," Zelda said, giving one of the strips of bacon a nice turn, "I can make cakes. You guys hardly ever make cakes anymore."  
  
The cook cleared her throat, "Actually we're by orders not to make cake anymore."  
  
Zelda looked hurt, "No more cakes!?"  
  
"Impa says they get you too hyper. That we should only make it on special occasions."  
  
"When was the last time you made one?"  
  
"Last night...at that party," she said. Zelda's eyes widened.  
  
"I should've stayed," she said. She turned the bacon again, "How you doing over there, Link?"  
  
Link had finished all the onions and tomatoes and was now working on the bread, "I'm almost finished. I got a lot of bread here."  
  
The cook peered down at the pan in which Zelda was turning the bacon on, "Look's like you're finished. Why don't you go and help Link with cutting?"  
  
Zelda nodded, "With pleasure," she walked over to where Link was and took up a knife, "This looks easy," she began. The bread was extremely hard to cut. She had to push down on the bread, making a messy cut line. She smiled, "I'm not that good of a cutter."  
  
Link looked down at her work, "You're using the wrong knife," he said, "Use the knife that has a jagged blade. You won't have to push down as much," he handed her the correct knife and watched her. She still had trouble cutting, "Just move the knife back and forth on the blade. It'll cut...don't push down or it'll make a messy cut line."  
  
Zelda nodded as did as she was told. It was less straining and she was able to easily cut the bread and make a clean, straight cut line. She looked up and smiled at Link, "I never thought it'd be this easy."  
  
Link smiled back and went back to his cutting, "You try too hard," he continued cutting, not giving a care on how fast he was going. He kept going faster and faster until...finally...he accidentally cut himself! He stumbled backwards, "My, God! I cut myself!"  
  
Zelda put down the knife and ran over to Link. She studied his wound, "That's pretty deep. You should go see the doctor down the hall to get it wrapped up," she ran her cold fingers down the cut.  
  
Link placed the knife back down on the knife rack and walked away from the kitchen. He had to get the cut wrapped up. It was bleeding a lot.  
  
Author's Note: Freaky, right? Now you've seen firsthand on how quickly I can get on with things. Note that there wasn't much humor in this section of the story but it catches your attention just as well. I'm working on the next chapter. RR...and no flames please. 


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five—Morgana  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Link stared down at his small wound that was neatly being wrapped up in a gauze sheet. He was amazed on how a small wound could let out so much blood. He had to have lost almost a quarter of his blood from that small little wound. But there was something else about this wound that made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't feel any pain. When he cut it, he had felt nothing. It was almost as if his entire finger had been numbed.  
  
The doctor finished wrapping the cut, "That was one, serious wound you got there," he said, "It took me forever to get it to stop bleeding," he took up a metal brace and placed it on Link's finger. Then he held the brace in place with a strip of white tape, "Make sure you don't open the gauze for at least three hours."  
  
Link nodded, "Ok."  
  
"And don't wet it during those hours. Come back and I'll take that gauze off along with the brace."  
  
"Sure thing, doc," Link said, smiling, "I'm gonna head over to breakfast. Zelda's probably waiting for me there."  
  
The doctor nodded, "Sure...go ahead. I'm not holding you back."  
  
Link nodded too at the doctor and got up from the chair he had been sitting on. He smiled once more at the doctor before he opened up the door and walked out into the hallway. He saw a couple of guards walking by him, he smiled at them, sometimes saying hi, but he was pretty much in a rush to get to breakfast. He got to the dinning hall and saw only Zelda and one of the cooks from the kitchen staff. Zelda looked up at him and her face lit up.  
  
"Good...you're finally back," she said. She turned to the cook, "Go and get it," the cook left and Zelda turned back to Link, "I wanted to wait until you got here so you would eat alone."  
  
Link smiled, "Thanks, Zelda," he sat down next to her. He tapped his fingers on the table while clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "You know what I think about this whole thing? The thing with my finger getting cut?"  
  
Zelda cocked her head, "No...what do you think?"  
  
Link shrugged, "I don't really know," he said, "I just feel like I knew this was going to happen...yet at the same time...I didn't."  
  
Zelda nodded, "Same here...I feel as though this was meant to happen...but I don't know why," then it hit her, sadness coming with her as it did, "Oh my God! I know!"  
  
Link sat up straight, "What? You know why we feel this way?"  
  
"The premonition!" she screamed, "I can't believe I can forget about it that quick! Link...the first stage of the premonition is complete! There are only three left!"  
  
Link's eyes widened as he too started to remember the premonition, "How can we have forgotten? I can't believe this is happening all too quick."  
  
Zelda sunk down into her chair, "It makes no sense...it was almost as if it crossed my mind completely. I almost forgot about it for good!"  
  
Link slumped down in his chair, "How is it possible to forget something so urgent?" he clutched his stomach, "I don't feel so hungry anymore."  
  
Zelda nodded and clutched her stomach also, "Me neither," she got up, "Let's just go rest for a minute and try to clear our minds."  
  
Link nodded also and he too stood up, "I'm right behind you."  
  
Link fingered the pages through his huge book. The two guards who had left to Kokiri Forest had apparently brought everything he needed, clothes and all. He thumbed more through the pages, then, out of thin air, picked a page. 'Hyrule's Cookbook...How to Make Deku Herb Stew.' Link shrugged and began to read it. There was a knock at the door and Zelda walked in. Link looked up from the book and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey," he said, patting the chair seat next to him. Zelda smiled back at him and sat down, "You finished clearing your mind."  
  
"Pretty much," she replied, "What are you doing?"  
  
Link turned his attention back to the book, "I'm learning how to make Deku Scrub Stew," he laughed.  
  
"What's in it?" she asked.  
  
"Ummmm..." his eyes searched the recipe, "It's mostly gravy, vegetables, and leaves from a Deku Scrub."  
  
Zelda laughed, "Can I pick a section?"  
  
"Sure," Link said and he handed her the book. She took it and searched it until she found a section that said 'Hyrule's History.' She scooted her chair next to Link so he could see, "Hey...I've never read that one before."  
  
"Let's read it together."  
  
Link shook his head, "Mm-Mm. It looks boring," he said, "Let's searched for something that will actually..." he looked at Zelda. She had a very distinct look on her face. Her eyes were trailing to a picture on one of the two pages facing them. It was a picture of a woman sitting next to a younger boy. The woman looked about in her late 20's and the boy looked a little older than Link. Link looked at the picture, and then back at Zelda, "Zelda...are you feeling ok?" she only stood there, "What do you see?"  
  
Zelda pointed slowly at the picture, her mouth open wide in shock, "That's...that's...that's the girl...from my...premonition."  
  
Link gasped and looked at the woman. She had blonde locks hanging from her small head and had a very sinister scowl on her face, "You mean the woman who killed us in your dream?"  
  
She nodded, "The same exact one," she said, "I know it's her. She makes me have this very dark feeling inside. Like depression."  
  
Link studied the woman, "Now you are sure this is the one?"  
  
She smiled weakly, "I'm positive," she pointed to the caption next to the picture, "Read it...I wanna know about her."  
  
"Ok..." Link said. He began reading the caption.  
  
Hyrule's Worse Incarnation  
  
Eye witnesses says she is the most dangerous person Hyrule's ever seen. Her named is Morgana (never gathered last name). She's killed many people including some she has loved once before. Next to Morgana in the picture (left) is Morgana's younger brother, Lucifer.  
  
Morgana is a sinister witch who was once wanted almost fifty years ago for murder, robbery, attempted murder, and the use of illegal witchcraft. Witch hunters have been trying for years to track her down and assassinate her, but all have failed.  
  
Some say they have witnessed the death of Trispirits Sereno Deleon, Kevlon Jep, and Amery Casswell saying this evil incarnation, Morgana, was their murderer. Some today still say she's alive and practicing witchcraft. But others say she has fallen to the dark side to Summerland, where she can never get out.  
  
Link stopped reading and looked over at Zelda, "That's all there is," he said, "There's nothing else."  
  
"But there must be someway," she chewed her bottom lip, "Link...can we just tear out this little picture of Morgana? Please?"  
  
"Sure," he said and he carefully ripped along the thin frame around the picture. Then he closed the book, placed it on the floor, and looked at the picture, "What are we gonna do?"  
  
Zelda nodded, "We're going to find more about Morgana," she said, "You and I are going to check the library for books on her. I give you this picture to see what she looks like, ok?"  
  
Link nodded too, "But what will you use?"  
  
"Don't worry," she replied, "I know what she looks like in my head," she took a notebook from Link's desk and ripped out two pieces of paper. She handed one to Link, "Take a quill and use this to take note on her. What ever you find out, write it down. When we're done, we'll meet back up at lunch in my room and review the notes. We have a huge library. I'm sure we'll find it."  
  
"Actually," Link said, butting in, "We're fast enough. I think we could get more information if one of us goes down to the library near the market. There has to be some old newspaper articles on her. I saw it on my way here."  
  
"Good thinking," she said, "I'll look there. And don't worry...father won't stop me from leaving these castle walls. Just cover for me...ok?"  
  
Author's Note: Now you see why I told you to pay attention in the beginning. If you haven't read the beginning, you probably would have never found any interest in the chapter. Well...I'm not spoiling what's going to happen next...read on and find out for yourself. RR please...and no flames. 


End file.
